This Kiss
by shinykamon
Summary: This is wrong. How can I be feeling this for him? It's not natural, I thought to myself, fighting against the emotions and feelings of rightness coursing through me. My heart was pounding as he took my hand, and all I remembered saying was, "Let's go somewhere more private".


**A/N: This is a response to SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's 500 relationship challenge. This one was particularly challenging for me as I am unaccomplished in Male slash, and was unsure how I felt about writing it. I don't think I did an overly great job however I will let you the reader be the judge.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I make no money by being here.**

I stood there completely gob smacked. _What just happened_ I thought as the mess of red hair backed away from me. There was no way it was true. Random thoughts started going through my mind. How his hands felt on me when he embraced me for the first time, how his lips felt when they touched mine. The way he felt, it just felt completely natural to me.

 _This is wrong. How can I be feeling this for him? It's not natural_ , I thought to myself, fighting against the emotions and feelings of rightness coursing through me. My heart was pounding as he took my hand, and all I remembered saying was, "Let's go somewhere more private".

I wanted to talk to him about what just happened. I wanted to make him understand what he just did to me. Sure we just won the quidditch cup for Gryffindor, but did that give him the right to kiss me like that? Like he was in love with me? We've known each other for seven years, slept in the same dorm, walked to breakfast together, and never once had I even thought that he would feel like this for me.

We walked into the empty classroom on the sixth floor after walking together for what felt like an eternity, I was still wrapped up in my thoughts. I didn't even know if he tried talking to me for the entire walk, just that we were holding hands, and his hand felt perfect in mine.

His hand was soft, feeling like it was conforming into my rougher, calloused hands. These hands I got from hours of practicing quidditch, saving goal after goal, honing my skill. Throughout all my time here at Hogwarts though, I never considered getting a girlfriend. It didn't feel right, and none of the girls really attracted me. Sure there were some girls who were great to talk to, beautiful to look at, but everything about them seemed frivolous. How could I ask one of them out and make her feel right if I didn't feel right being with her.

This however felt like it was the way things should be. His hands in mine. In the classroom we stopped. He let go of my hand, took out his wand and sealed the door with a silent charm. He then put up a privacy ward so we couldn't be interrupted while we talked.

Without preamble, we walked up to me and kissed me again. Fire rose up inside me when I felt his lips on mine. This time I was prepared for the kiss, in my mind wanting to tell him to get off me, but my body refused to cooperate with my mind and I felt myself returning his kiss with equal fervor.

It felt so right, how could I resist it. I felt his tongue on my lips and let him have access to the recesses of my mouth to explore. Our tongues met, and it was that moment I knew what this was. This was me falling in love with him. I started feeling things I had not previously felt before as the passion in our kiss grew.

What the hell was he doing to me? His hands started roaming my chest, and the kiss felt like it was going to go on forever. His hands started traveling further down my torso, touching where I had never felt another person's hands before.

I broke the kiss, stepping back from him suddenly self-conscious of my own inexperience in love.

"Wea—Percy, what on earth was that about?" I asked him, trying to catch my breath. I hadn't realized that both of us were quickly running out of breath from the event taking place between us.

"That was about me being in love with you, Oliver. I couldn't keep it in anymore, seeing your performance in the match, the exhilaration on your face during the party. It made me want to feel the same thing with the person I love." Percy slowly replied. I could hear the sincerity in his voice, and I knew in that moment that he had the same feelings running through him that I had. There was love in his voice, regret in what it meant, and there was a need. His eyes screamed his need at me, and I felt a need for him as well.

I tried to think of something to say in reply to him but I couldn't think of anything. His face slowly morphed into one of fear, and I knew he thought I was about to reject him. I did the first thing that came to my mind when I saw his face change, and grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him towards me. I kissed him with everything I had, and after a shocked moment, felt him start returning the kiss.

The passion between us began to take on a life of its own, and I once again felt his hands on my body. Instead of backing away though, I returned the favor, my hands started roaming his. I felt his chest, his stomach, and started going to more adventurous areas. I was in bliss, and I knew that this was the happiest night of my entire life.

I won the quidditch cup, and I found my soul mate.


End file.
